Everything Has A Price
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest. Mary found a way to save her unborn child but the price was high. When Sam turned eighteen the Hittite God returned to take his payment.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural.  
><em>_Eventual Wincest though boys are unrelated in this. This came second in the posting poll so here it is. _

**Chapter 1**

Dean stared at the dinner in front of him. He didn't know why Loki had suggested he come here but he trusted the other god. He walked inside, enjoying the thrum of humanity around him as he looked for the person Loki had sent him for. She was a looker, that was for sure, pregnant or not. Dean walked over and slid into her booth, sitting opposite her, and she tensed. Dean studied her, feeling the demonic marker hanging over her unborn child.

"Relax; apparently you've been looking for help with a problem." Dean told her with a grin and she stared at him in shock. "You gonna say you want help saving yourself and your baby or not?" Dean asked.

"Who….what are you?" She hissed and he saw her bracelet, Loki had left out she was a hunter.

"Someone who can help. So what made a hunter make a demonic deal?" He asked, smiling at the waitress as she approached, ordering a stack of pancakes with lots of strawberry sauce.

"Why?" She asked once his food was delivered.

"Why am I offering to help? Easy, I hate demons and it's not like this will be free. Why do I want to know about the deal? I want to know if you're worth helping. So answer."

"My husband….he was killed, my whole family was. The offer was to bring John back and I….I lost everything, I couldn't….."

"And didn't realise the price would be your child. I know the demon you dealt with. Odds are you'll be dead in eight months when he comes for the child." Dean told her and she went pale, clutching her stomach. Dean made sure no one would pay any attention to them, just in case. "I can save you and your child for a price."

"What price? My soul? My husband?" She demanded and Dean shook his head.

"Your baby." Dean answered and she went to leave. "Hear me out Mary; I'm the only chance you have." Dean argued and she looked at him.

"Who and what are you?" She demanded and he smiled.

"I'm what you would call a Pagan god. Hittites called me Rundas, god of the hunt and good fortune, not my favourite name but it'll do for now."

"What do you want my baby for?" She whispered, protectively shielding her rounded stomach.

"Not to harm. I won't even take it until he or she is eighteen. You'll have eighteen years with your baby unlike the six months you have at the moment." Dean offered and she hesitated. "In exchange no demon will come near your family. I promise I will not harm your child, he or she will be perfectly safe forever." He could see Mary hesitating so he held out his hand, offering a small ancient coin. "Think about it for a while. When you decided hold the coin and call for me." Dean finished his pancakes, paid both their bills and then vanished.

* * *

><p>Mary watched as John put the crib together, smiling when he got stuck. The nursery was complete now and it looked good. She rubbed her stomach gently, smiling as her baby kicked. They'd already picked out names. Samuel if it was a boy, for her father, and Alice, if it was a girl for John's Mom. But she couldn't stop thinking about what she'd been told. That in just over six months the demon would be pack for its payment. She didn't know what to do. Le the demon come, risk losing her child and her own life? Or take the deal offered by Rundas and have eighteen years with her child…she sighed and slipped from the room, going to get the coin from her bedside drawer and then going downstairs.<p>

She held the coin and called out for the god. When she opened her eyes he was there, still in the leather jacket, jeans and boots but with a different shirt. Green eyes studied her intently and she shivered but held his gaze, making him grin.

"Guessing you've made your choice?" The god asked and she nodded.

"My baby will be safe with you?" She asked and he nodded, expression softening.

"I promise."

"Then please." She whispered, fighting to hold still as the Hittite god walked towards her. He placed a gently hand over her stomach and Mary gasped as she felt a flood of warmth fill her womb and then the rest of her body. Then it ebbed away and she swayed but Dean caught her, helping her sit down.

"It's done." He told her gently, rubbing her belly and smiling as the baby kicked him. "I'll be back on his eighteenth birthday to claim him."

"Him?"

"It's a boy?" Dean offered and Mary stared at him, before smiling at her stomach.

"Samuel."

"This is important Mary." He spoke sternly and she looked at him. "He is to have an altar dedicated to me and is to be kept apart from others except your family. Understand?" He said and she nodded, sad her little Sam would be so isolated but better isolated than belonging to a demon. "Then I will see you in eighteen years." He said, touching her belly one more time before vanishing.

"Mary?"

"Downstairs John." She answered. How would she explain the altar or home schooling little Sammy to John?

* * *

><p>Mary struggled to push, exhausted from eighteen hours of labour, mentally praying to Rundas for her baby's safety. There was a rush of welcoming warmth and then the wail of a newborn filled the air. Mary collapsed back and smiled tiredly as her son was checked over and then placed in her arms. "Hello Sammy." She whispered, cradling her baby close. When John was allowed in he stared at their son in awe before kissing her.<p>

"He's beautiful Mary." He praised and she smiled.

"Our little Samuel." She said and he nodded.

"Heya Sammy." He put his finger in Sam's hand and smiled when tiny fingers curled around it. They both smiled as their baby slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mary couldn't sleep, Sammy was six months old today, the day the demon would have come for its payment. She sat beside the crib, cradling her baby to her chest as John slept in front of the TV downstairs. She only relaxed when the sun rose and there was nothing. She smiled and kissed Sam's head, getting a sleepy gurgle in reply. "He did it Sammy, you're safe."<p>

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><em>_Glad people liked ch1. Will be doing a snapshot view of the time up to Sam's 18__th__ Birthday._

**Chapter 2**

Mary smiled as she watched three year old Sammy stuttering through his nightly prayers at the small alter set up inside his closet. John didn't understand so she taught Sam to hide his faith form his father as much as possible. It hurt but she would not risk her family over John's stubborn refusal to understand.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Sam played in his backyard, Mary watching the child from the kitchen. He smiled as Sam climbed the tree into his tree house, apparently playing some sort of pirate game with himself. He felt a little bad for telling Mary to keep Sam apart but if the boy was going to be his it would be easier to not have to deal with loads of friends or a partner.<p>

"Very cute kid." A familiar voice commented and Dean turned to see Loki, also invisible to mortal sight.

"You ever gonna tell me why you nudged me in Mary's direction?" Dean asked and Loki just smirked, offering him a candy bar. Dean rolled his eyes but took it.

"Let's just say that Azazel getting his hooks in little Sammy would have been a massive disaster." Loki finally said, both still watching Sam play. "Doing this didn't just save Mary's life but maybe millions of others." Loki assured him and Dean nodded. "Guess it doesn't hurt that the kids gonna be a real heartbreaker when he's older." Loki teased.

"I think I should have said sixteen." Dean grumbled and Loki laughed.

"Give them the full eighteen years it'll pass quickly enough for you my friend."

"I know….."

* * *

><p>"You can't coddle him forever Mary! He needs to go to school, be around other children." John argued.<p>

"There's nothing wrong with home schooling John. Sam's very bright; normal school work would bore him. You saw his IQ test John, he should be in one of those top academies but we can't afford it and there's none remotely close enough anyway." Mary argued. She didn't want to fight with him but Rundas had been very clear on the rules of their deal. She didn't want to know what would happen if they broke one.

"He needs to spend time with other kids Mary, what six year old has no friends outside his dog?" John demanded and Mary sighed.

"One week, we'll try it for one week." She finally agreed and John nodded, going to enrol Sam. Mary snuck out the coin she'd been given and sent a silent prayer to Rundas, letting him know what was happening.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sammy!" John greeted as his son trudged inside after his third day of school. And then he stared in horror at the black eye his little boy was sporting. He dropped to his knees, reaching out to gently look at Sam's face. "What happened kiddo?" he asked and Sam just shrugged, looking at the floor. "Sammy." He pushed.<p>

"I fell." Sam whispered and John sighed, going to get him an ice pack. John sighed; there was no way Sam had fallen to get that black eye.

"Sam…." He watched as his son walked away, heading up to his room.

Mary walked out of their bedroom and froze as she saw her dejected son walking towards his own. "Oh Sammy. Are you okay?" She asked and Sam nodded. "We'll pull you from school Sam, you can learn at home." She told him and Sam hugged her. "Why don't you go pray for my patience with your Dad?" She suggested and Sam smiled, going to his alter. She watched him go and then walked downstairs to find John sitting sadly at the kitchen table. She poured to cups of coffee and then sat opposite him.

"You were right, happy?"

"No. I would like nothing more than for Sam to go to school and be happy. It's just not going to happen around here and we can't afford to move." She leant in to kiss him. "He's happy at home John; maybe he can try high school." She offered despite knowing it wouldn't happen.

* * *

><p>Dean watched over Sam as the ten year old worked on his school work. He ran a hand through Sam's hair, smiling at the soft texture and Sam didn't react, unable to feel it. Only eight more years and Sam would be his forever. He chuckled when Sam silently prayed for help with his homework, leaning down to whisper the answer in his ear and Sam smiled, writing it down.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam rolled over in bed, trying to ignore his parents as they argued. It was the same argument they'd had years ago. His Dad wanted him to go to school; he didn't understand that Sam didn't want to go, even if Rundas would allow it. He liked his life how it was. He didn't like being around lots of people, it scared him. And there would be lots of people at a school. He shivered but then felt a warm, safe feeling flow through him and smiled, knowing his god was looking after him. He sent a prayer of gratitude, wishing to one day meet him. His Mom had told him all about Rundas and Sam wanted to see him himself more than anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam huddled next to his alter, feeling so confused. He'd just gone to the library and a girl…..he shivered. He didn't know what was happening to him, why his body had reacted to her like that. He felt a brief brush of amusement before it changed to comforting warmth and Sam slowly relaxed, feeling phantom fingers running through his hair. He leant against the wall of his wardrobe, slowly relaxing under his gods comfort.<p>

"What's happening to me?" Sam pleaded, feeling another flash of amusement and then a flash appeared on his alter. He picked up the book and opened it, reading slowly. Huh. He'd been physically attracted to her? Yuk! At that reaction there was another wash of amusement and happiness, obviously Rundas was pleased that he was upset about being attracted to her. According to the book it was a bit odd that it hadn't happened before since he was sixteen but Sam figured it was because he didn't see many people outside his parents.

_TBC….  
><em>_Sam turns 18 next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

**Chapter 3**

Mary watched as Sam opened his presents, hiding her pain. Her baby boy was finally eighteen…she knew that today was their last day with their precious Sammy. She didn't know exactly what would happen, would the all go to bed tonight only to wake up in the morning to find Sam gone? She enjoyed the day as best she could, pushing her grief back as they enjoyed a birthday dinner. She noticed when Sam began to sag, yawning tiredly despite it being earlier than he usually went to bed. She glanced at John and saw he was almost asleep in his chocolate cake. "Come on John, I think it's time for bed." She choked and John nodded, heading upstairs. "Come on Sammy." She whispered, tugging at Sam who looked up at her in sleepy confusion.

"Mommy?" He mumbled and she fought back tears.

"Come on sweetie, time for bed." Sam managed to get up and stagger upstairs, collapsing on his bed and Mary sat beside him, smoothing his hair back. Sam blinked sleepily at her and she smiled, tears filling her eyes. "I love you Sammy, whatever happens remember that. I did this for you." She told him.

"Love you…." Sam trailed off as he fell asleep. Mary sobbed and tugged her grown son into her arms as well as she could, cradling him as she cried.

"It's time Mary." A familiar voice called and she turned to see Rundas in the bedroom doorway. He was dressed in his customary jeans and jacket with a green shirt on underneath and he was leaning against Sam's doorway like he'd been there a million times before. "I have. Did you think I just left your family unguarded all these years? Or didn't listen to and answer Sam's prayers?" The Hittite god moved closer, reaching down to brush Sam's cheek.

Mary looked up at him, tears still falling. "He'll be safe?"

"No one will be able to hurt him Mary, I swear it. He will be safe and loved forever. Memories of this life will fade with time and he'll be happy." The pagan deity promised and Mary sobbed at the idea of her son forgetting them but she supposed it was normal, if he were gone long enough old memories would fade.

Dean stared at the crying woman and felt a twinge of guilt for taking her son from her. There was only one thing he could think of doing to make it better. He touched her head and Mary slumped, asleep. With a snap of his fingers she was in bed with John and Dean was standing over them. He gently eased into their minds and erased all memories of Sam. He then vanished, returning half and hour later to transport them to their new home in San Francisco. He pulled out the bottle he'd burnt a favour with Aphrodite for and slipped some of the contents into each of their mouths and then left for the final time as they began to wake up, both feeling very horny. Sam was his, but he could give them a new baby. When they woke up they'd think they sold the house in Lawrence to start a new life in San Francisco with a better job for John. And in nine months they'd have a baby to make their family complete.

Dean reappeared in Sam's bedroom and gathered most of his possessions before transporting them back to his place. He settled Sam into his new bed and left him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam woke slowly feeling groggy and disorientated. He sat up and looked around fearfully, this was not his bedroom. He whimpered fearfully but then relaxed as he felt a wave of peace wash over him. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked around, seeing his things in the room. Where were his parents?<p>

"They're safe." A calm voice answered and Sam stared at the man with wide eyes. "Shh Sam, it's alright, you're safe." He whispered and Sam felt the same wave of peace, his eyes fluttering partially shut. A warm chuckle was heard and then Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. "That's it my Sammy, just relax."

"R…Rundas?" Sam asked and got a smile in reply.

"You can call me Dean but yes." Dean answered, running his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam slumped against him, feeling utterly relaxed. Dean smiled and pulled Sam's limp form into his arms, working to keep the boy calm. "My beautiful Sammy." Dean whispered in awe that Sam was finally here and his.

"Y…yo….yours?" Sam stammered in confusion.

"You've worshipped me, prayed to me all your life Sammy. Of course you are mine." Dean answered and Sam nodded lethargically, it made sense.

"Yours." Sam mumbled, head lolling to rest on Dean's shoulder and Dean kissed his temple, making Sam shiver in pleasure. Dean rubbed his back and Sam melted further, barely awake now and almost purring in pleasure.

Dean chuckled but kept rubbing as Sam's eyes slowly slid shut in sleep. Part of him just wanted to bind Sammy to him right then and there. But was it right to do that? To take Sam's free will and make him want to do anything for him? It was so tempting; to make sure Sam would always want to be with him. But did he really want Sam like that? No, he didn't. He liked Sam just the way he was, innocent and caring. He stretched out on the bed, holding his Sammy close as the mortal slept.

* * *

><p>Mary woke up with only one thought in her mind, John. She rolled over to find he had the same idea as he pulled her close and kissed her, hands wandering her body. They spent the rest of the night entwined, unable to think of anything else. As the sun rose they dozed off again, a new life growing inside of Mary to replace the child they no longer remembered.<p>

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Sorry about the long wait._

**Chapter 4**

Dean lay on the bed and watched Sam sleep. It was so much better to be able to hold him and watch rather from a distance…..and now he sounded like a stalker. But he was a god and Sam was his worshipper so it wasn't actually stalking for him to watch him. He smiled as he remember the chubby little kid Sam had been, he had definitely changed a lot since then. Dean chuckled, figures he'd chose a mortal that was taller than him. Sam shifted restlessly and Dean gently stroked his cheek, soothing him back into a deeper sleep. Of course now that he had Sam, he wasn't entirely sure what to do with him. He knew what he wanted from him but how to get it without making Sam do or want something using his influence over him as his god? Dean sighed and gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair. When Sam began to stir again he did nothing, just watching as sleepy hazel fluttered open. He felt Sam tense in confusion and just waited to see what he would do. Sam focused on him and swallowed nervously. "Good morning." Dean whispered.

Sam's lips parted and then shut uncertainly. What was he meant to say? What was he allowed to say? Praying every day was one thing but how was a human meant to interact with their deity? Sam began panicking until a gentle hand stroked his face.

"Shh Sammy, it's alright, just calm down." Dean soothed, sensing his confusion and panic. "You're safe here." He whispered and smiled as he felt Sam begin to calm.

"I….where are we?" Sam asked nervously.

"My home and now your home. You are free to explore as much as you want to."

"My parents?" Sam asked fearfully, where were they? He wanted them.

"They are safe in the mortal realm. The deal made with your mother has come to its conclusion." Dean told him, not wanting to overwhelm him.

Sam shook his head and moved to sit up and Rundas allowed it. "I don't understand."

"Nearly twenty years ago a demon killed your maternal grandparents….and your father." He spoke softly and gently but even so Sam went rather pale. "The demon offered your mother a deal and she took it to get John back, not knowing that you were what she was selling." Dean paused to allow Sam to process that little bit of information.

"She….a demon bought me?" Sam stared at his god, utterly lost.

Dean nodded sadly. "When your Mom fell pregnant she realised the truth and began looking for a way to break the deal without anyone dying. That's when she met me, I heard of her search and I know of the demon she had dealt with and was quite willing to deny him what he wanted."

"You made a deal with her?" Sam asked, starting to think more now as the shock began to fade.

"Yes. I protected your family from that demon and anything else that threatened it."

"And got me in exchange?" Sam asked, feeling a flash of anger. He'd still been sold, just to the highest bidder this time.

"It was a good deal Sam, the demon would have come when you were six months old and the odds are very good that at least your mother would have died that night. Instead your family had eighteen years together."

"And now?"

Dean smiled and gently stroked Sam's cheek. "Now you are safe here and your parents are living happily in California with a new baby on the way….and no memory of you."

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Would you have them live their lives missing you? Your father searching all the time for you and your mother living with the secret of what had happened?" He asked and Sam's anger fled as he shook his head. No, that wouldn't be fair on them. Dean smiled softly, feeling for the poor confused teenager. There's a bathroom through there, take as long as you like. Down the hall to the left, all the way to the end you'll find breakfast when you're done." Dean stood and left the room, knowing Sam needed time alone to process everything.

Sam sat on the bed, staring at the door for a while after he left before getting off the bed and looking around, running his hands over family photos and his books. All his possessions were there, obviously there as a comfort and to make him feel at home. Opening the wardrobe revealed all his clothes plus ones he had never seen before, obviously gifts from Rundas….Dean, he had said to call him Dean before but why two names? Sam shrugged it off and grabbed some clean clothes before moving to the bathroom and staring in awe at the opulent room. This was a bathroom? Wow. Sam eyed the shower but then went to the massive sunken bathtub and turned the taps on. Sam stripped off and sank into the hot water, just letting it soak out all the stress and confusion. He knew that the go had to ask a payment for interfering and protecting them but why make him that price? Was it because he had been the demons and the price had to stay the same? Or did Rundas want him for some other reason?

* * *

><p>Dean relaxed on a chair before the fire, working on some 'paperwork' while Sam sat across from him, head in a book. Over the last six months they'd settled into a relaxed life together, Sam no longer holding back around his god since they were friends now. Time passed differently in this realm, six months to them was only six days to the human world and Sam had found that hard to get his head around at first but now it was just a fact of life. Dean glanced over at his human and smiled before going back to work. They had all the time in the world so he was taking things very slow. When he asked Sam to be his consort he wanted to be sure Sam knew what that meant and wanted it. Since bringing Sam to his home he had come to appreciate and want him all the more since he was getting to really know him. And he found his feelings for him changing in ways that confused and excited him but he wasn't really sure what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sammy!"<p>

"In here Dean." Sam called and Dean laughed at seeing Sam contentedly floating in his bathtub.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're part mermaid."

Sam stuck his tongue out at him and moved to the side to grab his towel. "What's going on?" He asked as he left the water, not bothered that he had been naked in front of Dean, the god had seen him born after all.

"Well I was wondering if you want to see the little sib being born?" Dean offered and Sam froze, had he really been here for that long? Yes it had been nine months on earth which meant he'd been here for nearly twenty three years and yet…

"I'm not aging." Sam whispered in shock.

"Technically you're aging like you're still on earth." Dean admitted. Sam blinked but nodded. "So...baby?"

"I…." Did he really want to see the birth of a sibling he would never get to know?

"It's up to you Sam." Dean assured him and Sam nodded, biting his lip.

"Okay." He finally decided and Dean nodded.

"Better get dressed then." He grinned and Sam shook his head but went to get dressed. Dean held his hand out to him and Sam took it, trusting him. They vanished from the gods realm and reappeared in a hospital room. Sam stared at his Mom in shock as she cried out in pain, fighting to bring his baby sibling into the world.

"Mom?" He whispered but no one reacted.

"They can't see or hear us Sammy." Dean told him and Sam nodded sadly before moving to his Mom's side. He reached out to gently brush some hair from her face and knew she didn't feel his touch as she continued to push.

"That's it Mom, you're doing great." He encouraged her as with one final push a screaming infant met the world.

"It's a boy Mrs. Winchester." The nurse said as Mary relaxed back and Sam grinned, moving to see his baby brother.

"He's so red and wrinkly." Sam scrunched his nose up and Dean laughed.

"So were you when you were born." He assured him and Sam looked at him.

"You were there?"

"Of course I was. You were such a tiny little thing; you'd have guessed you'd get so big." Dean teased him and Sam smiled.

"Mary?" Sam looked over at hearing the familiar voice and smiled as he saw his Dad in the doorway, staring at his wife and newborn son. John moved closer and stared down at his son in awe. "He's incredible." He choked out, taking her hand and gently touching the child's cheek with the other. "What will we call him?"

"Arthur Samuel, for our fathers." She answered and John nodded. Sam smiled softly at the name, his little brother also carried his name, even if he'd never know it.

"Time to go Sammy." Dean called and Sam bent down to kiss his little brothers forehead before walking back to Dean.

"Thank you." Sam whispered before hugging Dean and burying his head against his shoulder. Dean transported them home, holding him close.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Sorry for the very long wait. I have a new poll up, please vote_

**Chapter 5**

Sam sprawled on the rug before the fire reading a book on various creatures. It was utterly amazing just how many species there were out there. He smiled as he felt the warmth of another body settle beside him and looked over to see Dean. "No more nasty paperwork?" He teased and Dean laughed.

"Nope. All done." He grinned and poked Sam who rolled his eyes.

"What are you, five?" He asked and Dean nodded seriously before laughing. It was so good to see Sam so relaxed now. He had hated how stiff and formal the mortal had been around him at first. He loved having someone at his side all the time, he'd been so alone for so long. He stole Sam's book and then pounced, tickling him and Sam shrieked before laughing and trying to get away.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Loki called as he appeared in Dean's home, looking around curiously.<p>

"No I am not helping you prank/kill some deserving person." Dean called in answer from down a hallway so Loki headed that way. He grinned as he found Dean sprawled on a couch with Sam Winchester curled into him fast asleep. He honestly hadn't been sure his plan to derail the apocalypse would work but it had, his brother's couldn't touch Sam now, even if they did manage to get to his younger brother for Michael only Sam could host Lucifer but he was now sworn to Dean. Now that is planet worked was rather amazing to see the two together.

"But it'll be fun!" Loki whined.

"Your idea of fun leaves a lot to be desired." Dean shot back. "Beside I'm quite comfortable here."

"Spoilsport." Loki grumbled. "Having fun with Sammy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Dean smiled softly and stroked the mortal's hair. "What do you know Loki?" He looked up at his friend who shrugged.

"I know a lot of things." He grinned. "See ya later." With that he vanished and Dean shook his head in amusement. If Loki ever stayed in one place for longer than five minutes it would probably be one of the signs of the apocalypse. Dean just settled down to doze beside Sam, letting the few prayers he received filter through his mind.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as his little brother began his first day of school. He saw his parents standing nearby and was shocked at how much older they looked when he had barely aged at all. It hurt to see them and know that even if he walked over to them they wouldn't know him. But it was for the best, they were happy and together with their son instead of Mary being dead. And his baby brother had never been touched by the demon that had been after him. It was the first time he had been on earth and truly there since his eighteenth birthday and it felt…weird. It was surprising how well he had adjusted to living in Dean's realm. Dean was off dealing with some rather odd prayers so he had dropped him outside the school with some fake id and money in case he needed it. He waited until little Arthur was inside their parents were gone before wandering down the street, content to just sight see.<p>

Having some time alone was good, he'd been at Dean's side pretty much constantly since he was eighteen and it was good to be able to just walk and think. He had been so scared when he had first woken up but gradually the fear and awe had faded away into curiosity and then friendship. But now he didn't know what he was feeling and it was awkward. The friendship was still there but it was changing, evolving. But into what? Seeing a large mall he headed inside to window shop, amazed at how much technology had advanced in six years. Eventually he moved into the food court and looked at all the options before ordering some lunch. Usually he loved healthy food but he could be naughty just this once.

Dean found him slowly savouring a large chocolate sundae and grinned at the sight. A little bit of fudge dripped down Sam's chin and Dean supressed the urge to lick it clean for him. He didn't want to scare Sam after all. They still had several years before it would become necessary to press for that in order to keep Sam with him. Sam looked up, feeling his gaze and then smiled at Dean who grinned back and sat opposite him. "How'd it go?"

"Good. Arthur looked so cute with his backpack almost as big as him! He was already chatting with another kid by the time they went in to."

"And your parents?"

"Looking very proud and…old."

"It's been six years Sam; you had to expect them to have aged." Dean pointed out gently and Sam shrugged.

"Yeah but seeing it was…." Sam shrugged and finished his sundae. "We going home now?"

"Only if you want. We can stay for a while." He offered and Sam bit his lip before nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Sam shrieked in laughter as they rolled across the floor, struggling against the talented fingers that were tickling him. Dean pinned him down, expertly finding all of his ticklish spots as Sam laughed until tears leaked from his eyes. Dean stared down at him, taking in his flushed face and wide open eyes and he lost the fight, leaning down to gently kiss Sam. Sam gasped; eyes going even wider if that were possible. Dean pulled back, waiting for Sam to say something, anything. "Dean?" Sam whispered, unsure.<p>

Dean smiled at him. "Yeah Sammy?"

"What….why…." He wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"I want you so much Sam, have for a very long time." Dean admitted softly and Sam stared at him in shock.

"Really?"

"Really. But only if you want me too. I would never force this on you Sam."

Sam licked at suddenly dry lips, unsure what to do. He could turn Dean down and hope things stayed as they were or he could let this happen and see where it took them. Dean…Rundas was his god but he would not do this because of that. He lifted a hand to touch Dean's cheek and the god leant into his touch. "Kiss me, please Dean."

Dean grinned and leant back in; kissing him gently and Sam responded much to his delight. He wanted to touch Sam, to take him to bed and claim him but he wouldn't. He didn't want to scare him off by moving too fast. "My Sammy." He murmured as he pulled back to let Sam breath and Sam smiled at him.

"Yours."

* * *

><p>Sam lay on the massive bed, totally naked, as he watched Dean move around the room, preparing everything he needed. He was nervous but he also wanted this. He wanted to be Dean's forever, to never leave him. Without this he would eventually die, it'd take a lot longer but in the end he was still mortal. But after tonight he would be immortal for as long as Dean existed. If Dean died he would become mortal again, then again without Dean why would he want to live? Dean had been his whole life for nearly two decades now.<p>

Dean finished and turned towards the bed, eyeing Sam's naked body spread out waiting for him. His hands actually shook slightly as he moved towards him. He had wanted this for so long and now he was going to have Sam for the rest of his life. "Ready?"

"Yes." Sam reached out to him, no longer shy around Dean. It had taken time to adjust to the shift in their relationship but now all he wanted was for Dean to claim him totally. "Please Dean."

Dean knelt on the bed and reached out to gently stroke Sam's chest, feeling the muscles shift under his hands. He was so beautiful and perfect in Dean's eyes. "I love you Sam." Dean murmured before leaning in to kiss him. Sam kissed back and then smiled softly. Dean grabbed the prepared chalice, holding it to Sam's lips and he drank with eyes closed, not wanting to see what he was drinking. Dean chuckled and put it down. He gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair, waiting for the potent concoction in the chalice to kick in. "I'm here Sammy, just let it happen." He whispered and Sam opened his eyes. "It's okay." He soothed and Sam gave a shaky smile, making himself relax. Dean kept up the comforting touches until Sam moaned softly in pleasure, skin flushing as his body temperature became elevated. Dean watched as Sam's pupils dilated, making hazel eyes appear almost black. Dean leant down and kissed him again, making Sam gasp in pleasure. He let his hands wander over warm skin as they kissed until Sam was gasping and writhing in pleasure. Dean took his time, wanting Sam to feel nothing but pleasure as they made love for the very first time. And that was what this was, it was far beyond just being sex. Thanks to that rather potent cocktail and Dean's touching Sam was beyond thinking, only able to feel as they came together. Soon Sam would be permanently tied to his god, un-aging for as long as Dean lived.

* * *

><p>Loki popped in to see them and grinned as he realised just what was different about dear Sammy. He was very happy for them. Dean deserved to be happy. "Congratulations!" Confetti suddenly showered down on them and Sam laughed.<p>

"Thanks Loki." With a wave of his hand Dean materialised a feast of sweets, knowing Loki's tastes. Sure enough the other god was soon happily eating. Dean had fun hand feeding Sam choice selections.

"So…"

"Alright, we can help out with a job." Dean agreed and Loki cheered.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean stood at the back of the crowd, dressed in black like the other mourners. Arthur was at the front, standing beside the graves. Five days ago John and Mary Winchester were killed in a car crash. Dean had checked and there was nothing supernatural about the event at all. Sam hadn't seen his little brother in over ten years and it was a big shock as how different he was. Then again he was no thirty years old and he'd been….twenty four the last time they had peeked in on him. Part of him wanted to go to Arthur and comfort him but that would just confuse him since he wouldn't know he had an older sibling.<p>

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispered, holding his hand and Sam shrugged slightly.

"I knew they'd die one day but…." Sam sighed and they waited until the others were gone. Sam placed a bouquet on the graves and then just stood there staring down. "I've missed you. I hope you're both happy in heaven. Goodbye." Sam whispered and then they vanished.

Arthur glanced back at the two men looking at the new graves. There was something about the taller one…..his eyes went wide as they simply vanished into thin air. He must have been seeing things. Stuff like that was impossible.

He never noticed his family being watched over and the two men never appeared again, until his casket was lowered beside those of his parents.

_The end. _


End file.
